Privacy and security are becoming increasingly important with the proliferation of IOT devices and automation in everyday life. Users wish to maintain a level of privacy, which allows for enhanced security, while at the same time, manufacturers and providers of IOT services must verify that devices are not counterfeit and also provide a means to access and identify devices to a network and the end user. There is a need for a way to authenticate devices and operate automation networks while at the same time providing privacy buffer to protect the user's private information.